Abstract: The Biostatistics Core will contribute statistical expertise to the development of efficient dose- finding designs to assess in vitro and in vivo toxicity and efficacy of novel radiation protective and mitigative agents used individually and in combination; perform statistical analyses of data from key experiments in vitro and in vivo; work with the Project and Core investigators to ensure that data collection and database development are appropriate for the requisite statistical analyses; Provide support for the statistical aspects of proposed CMCR pilot projects; and collaborate with investigators in writing and preparing progress reports, abstracts, manuscripts, and presentations.